


Leon's Beloved Puppy

by Random_Corpse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (I've never experienced it myself), (but I kinda wanna), (please be gentle!), (sorta) - Freeform, (wish I could drag and move tags), Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hop is just a puppy here to worship Leon and Leon is here to cherish his puppy Hop, Hop is nonverbal for most of this, I imagined Hop being a lil older here, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, PWP, Praise, Puppy Play, Sexy Fluff, Sibling Incest, With sexy-times, baby's first explicit fic, but you can hc whatever, like 17-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Corpse/pseuds/Random_Corpse
Summary: Leon loves Hop so much. He's so grateful that he gets to spend time with him in any way.  Sometimes they both need a little extra though, where words can sometimes be hard they instead share a moment of perfect trust and unconditional love.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Leon's Beloved Puppy

Hop was such a cute little puppy, Leon mused to himself. His tail was up and wagging, moved by the back and forth movements of his pert little butt, his cheek pressed snugly against one of Leon’s soft Charmander slippers, nuzzling and whining.

“Do you want something my little pup?” Leon asked smiling and Hop whined, high and loud, raising himself up, hands on Leon’s knees, showing off his hard little cock, angry red and dripping already. Leon rubbed Hop’s cheek with his fingers, smoothed his hair back and _dragged_ Hop up by his lead into his lap causing the pup to yelp and choke a little, but he cuddled up to Leon’s front immediately so Leon figured he was fine.

He ran soothing fingers down Hop’s spine, fingers caressing each little notch barely felt through Hop’s healthily developing musculature. Leon considered himself extremely privileged that he and only he was the one to see Hop like this. Who Hop _let_ see him like this. Hop smiled at him, gold eyes hazy with lust and adoration and he licked Leon’s cheek several times making Leon first laugh and then turn his head to capture that tongue by pressing his mouth against Hop’s and quickly licking his way in, making Hop at first squeal, then moan, then melt against him. 

They traded slow kisses for a while, bodies warming up, before Hop started making small rhythmic motions against him; shifting back and forth like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to be stimulated first, his desperate little cock, or his sensitive hole stretched around the shaped plastic end of his cute little tail. Leon chose to run big hands further down Hop’s back to grab a firm handful of each cheek, kneading slightly while also manipulating them against and around the plug. Hop’s face flushed even more red than it was previously and his mouth lolled open, already lost in the pleasure of Leon’s possessive hands. 

Leon grasped the plug and _twisted_ making Hop squeal and writhe in his lap. "Do you think," Leon began, low, "that you've been a good enough puppy to get your dick touched?" 

Hop nodded frantically, panting hard, moving against Leon's fingers pushing the plug deeper in and then almost out, back and forth. 

"Well _my_ dick is feeling a little neglected," Leon continued. "Why don't you help me take my pants off and then give me some puppy kisses down there, yeah?" Hop whined loudly and small tears rolled down his sweaty face but Leon could tell his pup was drooling at the prospect of getting his mouth on Leon's cock. He bent to gently lick up Hop's tears and then fed them back to him in several searing kisses before standing and allowing Hop to pull down his sweatpants. 

Hop _moaned_ upon seeing that Leon hadn't bothered with underwear and Leon smirked, gently stroking Hop's cheek before gripping him firmly by the hair and gently pulling him to his cock. Hop immediately covered his straining length with open-mouthed kisses, dragging the skin on the inside of his lips against the shaft along with quick little strokes of his warm tongue, only every so often pulling back to kiss the head and suck it into his mouth for a moment of pure ecstasy before returning to the licking and kissing.

Occasionally Hop might have an orgasm just giving Leon a blow job, often coming right when Leon did, but just as Leon inched closer and closer to that moment with every kiss, lick and suck against and on his cock- he grasped Hop by the hair and pulled him off, moaning as Hop managed to get one last little lick in, precome trailing from Leon's cock to Hop's tongue. 

"Okay," Leon gasped, still with a grip in Hop's hair, "come on up here, sit in my lap." Hop hurried to comply, scrambling up from the floor to where Leon sat back on the couch to drape his thighs over Leon's, Leon pressed his hand against the warm small of Hop's back pulling the puppy closer.

Just for a moment Hop buried his face in the side of Leon's neck, nuzzling under his ear leaving little kisses against his neck, making him shudder. "You've been _such_ a good puppy," Leon moaned, rubbing Hop's back, he then reached with his other hand between them and curled his hand around Hop's cock making the pup melt against him, breathing open mouthed against Leon's neck, little whining moans coming out every so often as Leon gently stroked. "Do you want me to stroke us off together?" Leon murmured into Hop's ear, giving it little licks that made his puppy shiver.

Hop nodded frantically, pulling back from Leon's neck to press damp kisses all over his face as Leon opened his hand off Hop and closed it back over the hot and wet length of them both. Hop was so warm, and so hard Leon almost couldn't believe it. "You're so pretty," Leon breathed, "You're such a good boy, my good little puppy, _my_ puppy, _mine_ ," and with the last word Leon surged forward setting his teeth in Hop's shoulder and the pain and the praise both pushed Hop over the edge and he screamed as he came, overwhelmed. Leon came just after he did with a harsh grunt, getting off on how he affected Hop, how Hop affected _him_.

Hop slumped against Leon and Leon patted Hop's back with one hand and with the other wiped off their combined release on the towel handily placed on the couch before their play. He gently reached back and slowly pulled the plug out of Hop, fingering him a little idly and making him shiver before setting the toy aside. He then unbuckled Hop's lead, giving the collar a little kiss before setting that aside as well.

"You did so well, Hop." Leon murmured, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. "You were so good for me, like you always are." Hop sighed happily and melted further into him. Leon always asked one question after, even though the answer was always the same. "Did you have fun too, little bro?" This was a little ritual they performed after every time they played together like this, with Hop in his nonverbal puppy headspace.

"I really did," Hop yawned giving Leon a small but incredibly satisfied close-eyed smile. "You're the best Lee, I'm so glad you're here to take care of me."

"So am I, Hoppip. Now, give your big brother a kiss before he carries the both of us off to bed?" Hop giggled and acquiesced then laughed outright when Leon swept him up bridal-style to their room.

"Love you Lee," Hop murmured against him and Leon grinned while an incredible warmth spread through his chest. It never got old, hearing that.

"I love you too, Hop!" and then he threw Hop -who shrieked and laughed- into their big king bed, then followed in and cuddled him close. Leon pulled the blankets over the both of them and they settled in for a nap; warm, comfortable, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate if you left a tiny review (even just a string of emojis) telling me what you liked, but kudos feed me too. <3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
